comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-08-13 - Enter Power Boy
In the skies above Queensland Park ... Power Boy has managed to keep a low profile since arriving on Earth, it's partly the fact that he's been keeping himself quiet and watching humanity and trying to get a handle on the emotions floating around him. It's partly because when someone flies in at high speed and saves the day and disappears again there's a long list of people they can give credit to. But now Power Boy feels comfortable to stop his almost reclusive life style. He's left his apartment and is currently flying over Metropolis, the late afternoon's quiet and from a mile above the city the only sound generated is the Ting of Power Boy's Father Box and his breathing. Kara Zor-El is sitting on the roof of one of the STAR Labs buildings in her supergirl outfit, filling out an American Citizenship form for Naturalization - Form N-300. It's giving her some trouble, actually. Some of the questions. Reason for leaving previous country? She thinks to herself,, then fills 'Other,' writing in 'Planet exploded.' Then she frowns looking at the next question marked 'Special Skills?' and seeing only the one line. "I wonder if I can attach another piece of paper..." she says to herself before she looks up, seeing Power Boy flying overhead. "What now..." she says to herself, and folds up the form, placing it in the dimensional pocket by her hip before flying up to see who the new flying person in Metropolis is. Power Boy spots Kara on her approach. He offers her a wide smile as he floats towards her a hand raised in greeting. "It's good to finally meet you Supergirl. I'm Power Boy." He doesn't raise his voice, apparently aware that she'll hear him. X-ray vision would show that his cells are incredibly dense, implying superhuman endurance. He offers a hand to Kara. "I know you're probably sick of hearing this but I'm a big fan." Kara Zor-El flies up and does look him over with her x-ray vision. "Oh... er... nice to meet you... um... Power Boy?" She tentatively shakes your hand, and smiles a bit. Hunky guy and he hasnt tried to kill or attack her within the first minute of meeting her. Good start Kara! Plus he's a fan? Nice! "So.... are you new here? I haven't seen you around." "I've been on Earth for a couple of months." Power Boy frowns a little. "I came here because I thought it might be a better life for me. So far it's turning out I was right." He chuckles a little. "I haven't been ready for my public appearance yet, but now I'm starting to think I might be. I'm finally feeling comfortable with the culture." He shrugs a shoulder. "I was just on patrol." Kara Zor-El smiles. "That makes one of us being comfortable with the culture. It's a good one though, isnt it?" She looks down below, then back to Power Boy. "Do you know you're actually the second um... I guess alien refugee... I met in the past week? Not including myself of course." She smiles again, brushing a lock of hair over her ear. "So where are you from?" Nodding, Power Boy laughs. "It's incredible. Compared to what I grew up in... I can't describe how much I enjoy earth." He frowns at the final question, pausing a moment he seems to think running a hand through his hair he studies Kara for a moment "This is awkward to explain." He frowns. "I'm from Apokolips. It's actually why I'm a fan." He frowns a little. "I'm an empath. I was being trained to serve as one of Darkseid's Elite." He looks down at the city. "You saw Apokolips, can you imagine what it's like to feel the emotions of the people on that world? I felt their fear, their greed their anger and their hate all the time." He shrugs a shoulder. "I sensed you when you arrived, I sensed the difference Darkseid's brainwashing made. And I sensed your friends when they arrived." He frowns his attention turning to Kara. "I hadn't felt anything like it, hope, happiness and compassion don't exist on Apokolips. Then you did the impossible, you broke free of Darkseids will. That inspired me to do the same, so I escaped here." He looks a little sheepish. "I should probably thank you for that." Kara Zor-El tenses a little bit about that planet, but listens as Power Boy explains. "So... you're an escapee from Apokolips.... like Big Barda?" She bites her lip. "I'm probably not the one you should thank.... Batman, Wonder Woman, my cousin and Barda were the ones who got me out of there. If not for them I'd probably be still at Darkseid's... er... side, leading his armies." She smiles a little bit. "Well... I'm glad you're out of there. I guess Darkseid hasn't gotten found and unfrozen yet or from whatever we sent him into." Nodding Power Boy laughs. "I suppose I am. As for that. You did more than you might think." Power Boy shakes his head. "I have seen others... Placed under Darkseid's will. You were the first I've seen who kept anything good. Darkseid couldn't crush your spirit, in that way you defied his will in a way I hadn't thought possible." He shrugs a shoulder. "I plan to thank the others if I get the chance, but you're the one who convinced me that it was possible to defy Darkseid." He then shrugs to Kara. "I wouldn't be surprised if he has. No doubt Metron would have no trouble finding him if he had reason to. And if not it wouldn't take Desaad too long to find a way to bring him back. I doubt Deep Space would trouble him anyway." Kara Zor-El smirks a little. "Well if he does come back here, me and my cousin will be sure to give him a good welcoming reception." Frowning, Power Boy looks at Kara. "You haven't seen the full armies of Apokolips. They contain weapons that would boil this worlds oceans and poison its air. He has soldiers as impressive as he is. He could break this planet even as he lost." Power Boy shakes his head. "Our best hope is that he doesn't find reason to return. Kara Zor-El crosses her arms. "He can try." "Have you heard what he's done in the past to this world?" Power boy shakes his head. "If he chose to end this world rather than use it he could have done so a dozen times. Don't underestimate him." Kara Zor-El tilts her head. "Mmm hmm.... if he's unstoppable and there's no hope, and he has his eyes set on this world, why are you even here. If he has an army of people as powerful as he is, why did he kidnap me to try to make me lead that army? Hmm?" She frowns. "I'm not underestimating him. But Kal and I aren't going to make it easy. And we have someone on this planet who has managed to outthink him already once. He can do it again." "Because there is hope." Power Boy frowns. "He's had secret bases on this planet at least twice. If he were to send a dozen hell spores to earth rather than research equipment..." Power Boy shakes his head. "I didn't say there was no hope. I just warn that this is far from over and Darkseid is the most likely winner." He offers a bright smile. "And I'm here because what time I have amongst this world, with these people and their freedoms is worth an eternity on Apokolips. I will fight to protect that if necessary, no matter the odds. I am beginning to think that is what hope really is. The willingness to go against the odds for that small chance that things will turn out well." He shrugs a shoulder. Kara Zor-El just listens to you. "Well... aren't you the eternal optimist." "Well until such time that Darkseid decides to come here and make us all dead then, nice to meet you." she smiles. "When that ime comes though, we are putting up betting stakes." Laughing, Power Boy looks at Kara. "You think I'm taking a bad point of view? It wasn't that long ago that I would have thought Darkseid's will inviolate." He motions over his shoulder. "I just know what he's capable of. I plan to fight him when necessary, I plan to win, but I know we need to be careful." He chuckles a little. "Care to join me on my patrol? I haven't had the chance to talk to many people since getting here. I spoke with Superboy and Wonder Girl, but most of my time on this planet has been spent... apart from most of them." Kara Zor-El smiles. "I can relate to that too. And sure, I'd like to join you. Hey... do you have any other name or it's just 'Power Boy?'" Shrugging a shoulder Power Boy smiles. "I'm just Power Boy. It was given to me by Granny Goodness, she has a tendency to lean towards... Eccentric names." He arches an eyebrow for a moment. "I would have thought you'd have spent your time with your friends on Earth." Kara Zor-El smiles. "Not as many friends as you'd think. Been starting to make a few though." Power Boy glances at Kara as he begins to fly almost casually over the city. "I have a hard time seeing it. You seem social enough. But I'll admit I'm not much of a judge on social. I only have one friend and I haven't seen her since coming to earth, we thought it was best to split up while we got used to the culture." Kara Zor-El flies along with you. "I have my good days and my bad. A lot of the time people look down on me or lecture me. Constantly. Think it comes with being in my cousin's shadow. Maybe because I'm a girl. Maybe they feel threatened. Who knows?" She smiles. "In any case, I'd like to get more friends." She turns her head towards yours. "Who's this friend of yours?" "Little Barda. She escaped with me." Power Boy shrugs a shoulder as he glances down at the city. "That's about the extent of our friendship... Apokolips doesn't make a good ground for friendships." He shrugs. "I'm always surprised to see people trust each other." He runs a hand through his hair. "We were taught not to trust each other. And to take oppertunities to advance where we could." He chuckles quietly. "I find this way much more fun." Kara Zor-El pauses. "LITTLE... Barda?" She pauses. "Any relation to Big Barda?" She watches you. Geez, he is such a pretty man. She shakes her head a bit and looks down for... evildoers - yeah sure. Evildoers. "There are some people like that on Earth too. A lot more who arent though." Power Boy offers a wide grin, it's almost its own teeth sparkle. "We were children of the Orphanage, Little Barda is just a name... Though she's a fan of Big Barda." He turns his attention back to Kara. "I know that people here can be like that. I can feel them. Their hate, anger, greed. Also their compassion, their joy and their love. It's what made me decide to come here. I never felt any of the positive emotions on Apokolips." Kara Zor-El smiles a bit. "Well... if others emotions have such a profound affect on you, make sure to stay out of Gotham City, okay?" Soooo prettty..... She shakes her head a bit. "So what's your game plan for being on Earth now?"" "I haven't really go one." Power Boy looks at Kara. "I like helping people. I have an apartment, but I'll admit I don't use it much. So for now I'm happy." He shrugs a shoulder. "I figure that I've got time, if I choose to do something else in the future I'll worry about it then." He frowns as he looks down on the city. "That's the trouble with mortals, they've got so little time they can't just stand back and enjoy it, they feel they need to be making the most of every moment." Kara Zor-El looks back at Power Boy. "Well you're one up on me then. I still don't have my own apartment." Heck Kara, you know -homeless- people who have apartments. She thinks to herself. An oxymoron if there ever was one. Frowning Power Boy looks at Kara. "Really? My research told me I'd need an apartment. So I managed to work the system so that I'd get somewhere. It's somewhat remote, but like I say I don't use it often. I rarely sleep or eat." He smiles as he looks at Kara. "You don't find you need to stay anywhere?" He sounds genuinely curious. Kara Zor-El looks down as they fly. "Well... I stay with my cousin usually... sometimes at his Fortress... sometimes at Titan Tower in San Francisco.... sometimes on Themascyria when I just want to get way from things.... but no, I don't actually have a place of my own. Guess I'm super-vagrant." Laughing, Power Boy looks at Kara for a moment. "So many places you're welcome and you still feel lonely?" He looks across to Kara, wide smile in place as he watches. "You either have people who care for you. Or you're lucky enough to have the chance to make friends." He frowns a little. "Maybe I could find you a place? It wouldn't be anywhere expensive or fancy, but it would be somewhere you could stay?" Kara Zor-El nods. "I'd need a job first. Or at least some source of income" She looks over at Power Boy again. "Welcome's a relative term by the way. Yeah, I feel lonely a lot." She pauses. "That's not going to mess with your emotional whatzits right?" Shaking his head Power Boy frowns a little. "I've spoken to... eleven people since coming to this planet. I don't think your lonliness is going to factor in." He offers a grin. "And I generally pick up large areas and it enhances what I'm already feeling." He frowns a little. "I think that's why I got a dog, they're good company." He frowns a little. "So, what do you plan to do with your future?" Kara Zor-El counts on her fingers. "Oh I have all sorts of halfway-thought-out ideas." First finger. "Going to try to go to college, maybe get an internship at this place where I could do some science." Second finger. "Going to become an american citizen, so people don't look at me as just Supergirl, they can start looking at me like a real person also..." Holds up a third finger. "Really really really want to find a job. Not sure what... science or art or... I don't know ... I havent thought it out that well..." Fourth finger. "Move out and get my own place...." Fifth finger. "Get a boyfriend..." She pauses. "Buncha other stuff." Power Boy chuckles as he listens to that. "I don't even know what I'm going to be doing tomorrow." He frowns as glances down at the city. "I don't work, though I have had some luck with Black jack." He shakes his head slowly. "I haven't considered an identity, let alone citizenship. I don't really do much but train and patrol." He frowns a little as he looks at Kara. "I have been told I should try a fifties diner." Kara Zor-El smiles. "Well you should have a name. A real name. 50's diner? Oh I've been to those. I know a great one actually in San Francisco downtown. Not so sure about the gambling. I'm underage and my cousin probably would see it as cheating since... well... I'd be cheating." Power Boy looks at Kara. "Oh? And here I was thinking Power Boy worked so well." He nods slowly as he looks at Kara. "Cheating? I can't see how it would be cheating. Even counting cards is only against certain house rules. And it's surprisingly simple." He shrugs a shoulder. "Well maybe you could show me this diner you think of so highly? I generally only eat what they sell in my local store. And even then only once every few days." Kara Zor-El says, "Counting cards is cheating anywhere where you can win money, far as I know. And yeah I know it's simple." She takes a moment to look over at Power Boy. "Yeah I guess I could." Shaking his head Power Boy laughs. His expression amused. "Actually, it's perfectly within the rules in Atlantic City and Rio, it's not illegal anywhere. As long as you don't use any tools for it." He shrugs a shoulder. "Well I could eat now if you're interested... Though I'm not sure if we can go such places dressed as this? Everyone else seems to get changed." Kara Zor-El looks at herself. "I tend to not wear the uniform down there whenever possible, even if I'm not disguised. I think it makes them more comfortable. Definitely attracts less attention even when they know it's me." Power Boy looks over Kara with a wide grin. "I can't see why anyone would have any trouble with what you're wearing." He shrugs with a chuckle. "Then I suppose I'll need some other clothes. I never bothered to get any." He pauses a moment. "Though I suspect Father Box could help with that at a stretch." Kara Zor-El looks at her outfit. "Well it's not that they have trouble with it - it's just that... well... it's famous. Draws too much of a crowd. I know this one guy who doesnt want me dressing in the uniform at all when in his entire city because he says it attracts the wrong type of people to do the wrong type of thing." Shaking his head Power Boy Laughs. "Well I think it suits you. Though to be fair I've never got earths fashion." He frowns for a moment. "I never knew people could own cities. At least not in the United States or in this era." He offers a grin to Kara. "Well, I suppose we'll have to leave the trip to the diner until another time?" Kara Zor-El nods. "Sure, it's a date. How will I contact you?" Power Boy smiles faintly as he gives his cell number to Kara. "I look forward to it then." He offers a wider smile to Kara. "It's been good meeting you. It's been the longest conversation I've had in a long time." Kara Zor-El smiles. "999-787-7475." she says back as she commits his number to memory. "Expect that call." Then she flies off in the opposite direction.